Goddesses of the Cards
by Insane Sisters and a Cookie
Summary: In the lull of peace after the BattleShip Arc, the girls get an exclusive invite to an all-female Tournament In the shadows, dangerous forces are in work to turn the Shadow Games into a weapon against the Earth. With the girls cut off from the guys, can t
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do own all of the new cards, enemies, duelists, and plot line.  
IS&AC:This is our first time writting a complete story togather. We will try to update every weekend. The key word is *TRY*. This fic is Post BS.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Invitations  
______________________________________________________________________  
Yugi, Jounouchi, Bakura, Honda, and Anzu were walking down the street toward the card shop. The boys were wondering why Anzu had wanted to meet in the card shop. They got there in five minutes. Everyone sat down as Anzu explained what had happened.  
  
"Yesterday I got a letter in the mail that was an invitation to an all girls Duel Monsters Tournament. The prize is five ultra rare cards and $1000," Anzu said. The guys mouths all dropped at once.   
  
"Are you going?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Of course she is," a voice from behind them said. Isis, Shizuka, and Mai were standing behind them. The boys all winced.  
  
"I'm not sure," Anzu said.  
  
"You're going," Mai demanded. Anzu nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Little did they know they were being watched. Outside the card shop were two children A girl no older than ten with black hair that reached her thigh. Her eyes were the oddest part of her, yellow like a cat's eyes. A boy no older 5 was next to her. His hair was white and very short. His eyes were green and her looked completely normal. They listened to what the girls were saying, looked at each other, and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Who are these kids and what is this tournament all about? Find out next time. 


	2. At The Gates

AN: This is the second Insane Sister! Me and my sis write differently, as you can tell. This is my style. Enjoy the chap!   
  
  
The limo was cramped with the combined presence of five guys and four girls, but they couldn't help but squeeze in together because this was the only car that knew the way to the grounds of the Duel Monsters All-Goddess Tournament. The sponsor behind the competition had sent a limo to deliver them to the torunament. They had no idea where they were headed, just that the intructions given them were to not pack any clothing, just get in the car.   
  
The limo was all hussle and bussle on teh way. Yugi was helping Anzu round out her deck. Discarding some of the useless cards, and replacing them with stronger ones. Malik, surprzingly, was coaching Isis, and Jouno was with Shizuka and Maii.   
  
"Jouno!!" Shizuka cried, as he placed a card into her hand. "Y-Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!! I can't take this! It's your favorite card!" tears edged her eyes. Jouno pressed it into her palm.   
  
"Take it!! This wasy I know someone will be watching my sister!" he insisted. Shizuka nodded, and slipped the prized card into her deck. Maii sorted hers as well, looking around in it. Jouno looked over her shoulder.   
  
"Ya know Maii, you really need a few more monsters in your deck. Ya got some good magic cards, but relying on Harpies Lady and Harpies Lady's Pet won't do you a lotta good." he advised. Maii fumed, and screamed at him to shove off. Jouno, unphased, reached into his deck and slipped another card into hers as well.   
  
"Baby Dragon and Time Wizard..." he explained. "Don't need to tell you what they do." he chuckled. Maii looked at the edges of the two cards peek from her deck, and was speechless. She looked at Jouno, who was smiling.   
  
"Hey, no need to say anything...just looking out for a friend!"  
  
  
"Anzu?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Yes Yugi?" Yugi reached and took a few cards from his deck.   
  
"Both me and Yami want you to carry these with you in the tournament.." he put the cards in her hand.   
  
"Black Magician and Black Magician Girl?" she asked, astounded. Yugi smiled and nodded.   
  
"Like the time you drew that mark on our hands before I faced Kaiba the first time. Just a reminder that no matter how you come home, victor or loser...we're with ya all the way." Anzu nodded and embraced Yugi, kissing him on the cheek. Yugi blushed a deep red, and inside his Soul Room, Yami touched his cheek in an expression of surprize.   
  
"Thanks you guys!!" she whispered. "...Both of you!" Yugi grinned a bit.  
  
"No prob....from both of us"   
  
  
  
Isis looked around in her meager deck...she wasn't an adept Duelist...just played when she needed to. Malik looked over at his sister, fumbling through her deck...and sighed. He too, slipped out his deck and drew out a few cards. These were mostly magic and trap cards...something Isis's deck sorely lacked. He chose his best traps, and yanked her hand from where it was, holding a few cards in her hand for the discard pile, and shoved them into her hand, and turned back to sulking.   
  
Isis stared at her hand, blinking. she looked back at Malik, then at the cards. She smiled slightly, and nodded, placing them in her deck.   
  
"Thanks Malik.."  
  
All he answered back was a sharp "Hmph.."   
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone pitched forward as the car stopped suddenly. The side door opened and the cheafuer (sp?) opened the door. They climbed out, not knowing what to expect...certainly wasn't what met their eyes.   
  
"Holy....." Jouno swore. Before them stood the tallest gates they had ever seen. Taller than a three story house, wrought with gold filigree. Thought their style, they offered little view of what laid beyond. Their only hint was the peeking branches of massively tall trees that topped the white walls that the gates held an opening for. But thought impressive, Jouno wasn't swearing about the gates...he had his eyes on something else.  
  
"Look at all these women!!!" he cried again, with more gusto this time. Shizuka sweatdrop, and semi vace-vaulted at ther brother's behavior. But, it was true. All around them swarmed dozens of female Duelists. young as 11, to as old as 40 or 50-somethings. Every nationality too, dark skinned Polynesians and Hispanics, to fair skinned, light eyed Europeans. Every race imagined. They stepped into the crowd, and waited for something to happen.   
  
Something did happen, a familar voice ran out above the clamour of voices. A male voice..  
  
" I DEMAND to be let in!! I'm the Japanese National Champion, you can't just block me out!" everyone turned to see none other than Seto Kaiba standing at the gates, having it out with a young woman dressed in a black and red pantsuit.   
  
"Monseuir Kaiba...." the woman cooed, her French accent curling about the vowels and sylables. " If you would venture to examine the rule book regarding this tournament...you would find that the FIRST rule, and the most important is that this tournament is EXLCUSIVELY of WOMEN ONLY!!" she shouted back. Kaiba stood his ground and glared back.   
  
"Heheh...looks like you ain't getting your way this time, eh Kaiba?" Jouno flaunted as the group walked up to him. Kaiba turned his head and glared at him.   
  
"I see they invited you....as I have always suspected...your no man." Jouno flinched, but was restrained from attacking Kaiba by Shizuka's hand. The woman in the suit looked at them.   
  
"Ah bon, more contestants? Would the madamoiselles care to register??" she asked. The girls nodded and stepped to her, each taking out a card that had been in their invitations. As they did, their picture, as well as a registration number and stats on each of them appeared on a screen. There were a few blank spaces.   
  
"I presume you shall all travel as a clan?" she asked.   
  
"Clan?" Anzu asked.   
  
"Yes, in the perliminary rounds, the contestants are grouped into traveling clans for both the sake of tracking and safety. The tournament covers some very perilous grounds. What will the name of your clan be??" she asked.   
  
The girls looked around, then each gaze fell on Anzu.   
  
"What? I have to decide?? Oh....umm..." she looked around, then at the gate where a banner announcing the tournament hung.   
  
"We're the...Godess Clan." 


	3. New Cards

Sisters: This is sis numero uno. I would like to remind you to Review. If you don't, we will stop writing.  
  
The girls had bid the boys goodbye and head out not knowing what was to come. They gathered in the center of the area. duelists from around the world were there. The girls saw a little girl that seemed to be lost. They went up to her.  
  
"Are you lost?" Shizuka asked her. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Where is your clan?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I don't have one," the little girl said looking at the ground. "I'm not here to duel."  
  
"Why are you here?" Maii asked.  
  
"I was sent here on a mission," the little girl said still looking down.  
  
"What?" Isis asked.  
  
"Take these. You'll need them," the girl told them as she handed them each a card.   
  
Anzu's card was called Shadow Angel Goddess Bastet. It showed a woman with a cats head. She had two black wings coming out from her back. She held a silver staff with a cat held a black crystal in its mouth. She wore a long black dress.  
  
Shizuka's card was called Sword Maiden Goddess Sehkment. It showed a woman with a lion's head. She was in a silver armor and held a golden sword at her side.  
  
Isis's card was called Moon Sorceress Goddess Isis. It showed a beautiful young woman with black hair and green eyes. An eagles feather hangs from her ear. She wore a long silver dresses. She holds a golden secepter with blue stones that were embedded in the gold.  
  
Maii turned pale when she saw her card. It was called Bringer of Deadly Snakes Goddess Buto. It showed a woman with long green hair in a white tunic. Around her wrists, ankles, and neck thre were snakes, mainly cobras. A small golden hoop earing hung from her ear.  
  
"What are. . . .?" Maii started. The girl had disappeared. They all looked at eachother.   
  
In another group known as the Silver Bolts stood togather. They were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Who should we attack first?" a girl with jet black hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Her skin was tan like the others in her group.  
  
"That group over there looks weak," another girl said. She moved her short blonde hair out of her blue eyes.   
  
"Attention please!" a voice said. Everyone turned toward the main platform at the center of the area. "You will be heading off from here. I request that you stay with your clan and be careful. The rules are that you must defeat one opponent on each field. When that is over the clans who have lost the most will be allowed to move on. I wish you all luck."  
  
The girls headed out. Not knowing what to expect next.  
  
Another group that called themselves the Blair Mists. It consited of five girls. They were looking around cautiously.   
  
"We must be careful," the smallest girl said. She was about four three and had brown hair that hid her eyes. The other girls nodded in response. Every girl in every clan held tightly to their decks. 


	4. The Begining of a loong adventure

Goddess of Cards   
The arena was packed to capacity. It was compareable to a cattle shoot. It was loud too...thundreds of voices in dozens of different languages. Needless to say there were many translators running around frantically. The girls had long since left the guys behind at the gates, after many wishes of luck were exchanged. Now, the boys were watching to whole fiasco going under way via constant-streaming website camera on teh site that held on-line info for the torunament.   
  
In the heart of the crowds, the girls stayed close to each other, and keeping protective hands over their decks, now guarding the Goddess Cards. Maii was still slightly peeved that she got Buto, she WAS the owner of a Goddess card, so she didn't raise her voice too high in protest.   
  
The stadium lights dimmed and the stage in the center of the area was illuminated. A lone figure stepped into the light, a female silouette. The sqeal of a sound system echoed for a second before the voice spoke.  
  
"Welcome Ladies, to the All Goddess Tournament! You have been hand picked from the elite of the Duel Monsters world. You are the best of the best, and equal to any man on this planet, including the likes of Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Mutoh! This is not only a competition, but a celebration of a kind. Years ago, this tournament wouldn't have been possible. Women have come very far in the past century, both in social status and acceptance. This is a time to celebrate that progress! Show the world that women are not second class!!"  
  
Everyone, including the girls despite themselves, cheered loudly. This speech was meant as an ego-booster, and they knew it, but it was a comfort to know someone thought this way. In all honesty, they were tired of men being to only duelists who recieved reconition. The roar died down, while at the Turtle Game Shop, Jouno, Honda, and Kaiba were laughing their heads off at the speech. Yugi and Yami were to busy trying to find the girls.   
  
The speaker went on for a while, before she cleared her throat and got down to the details.   
  
"Each arena is scattered over a 30 square mile area of diverse landscapes. There are deserts, forests, grasslands, lakes, rivers, swamps, ect. Upon each battle, each Duelist will scan their ID cards into the system which will allow them to hook up their Full Holograpic Sense Emersion Battle Systems....called Armors for short. Each of you, as known, are collected in a groups called clans, each clans has selected a mascot, which will help identify you, and make it easier for those who will observe this tournament online to find each clan. You will now leave this arena and find each building that has your mascot on it's front and receive your Armors. Look around well, you WILL want to be here later, this is where the finals will be held! I wish all of you luck!"   
  
The last sylable hung in the air as the speaker disapeared into the shadows. On all sides, doors opened and they slowly began to file out. The girls stuck close as they could to each other. They wandered about quietly until they saw the motif of a fairie with black wings, seeminly casting a spell. Around it, where two others, one was a gray bolt of lightining, the other was a knarled, old, black tree, with a red moon hanging over it. They walked in, and looked around.   
  
The leader of the Blair Mists, the clan with the black tree and red moon symbol, looked up as the Godess clan wondered in, looking rather confused. She locked the last clamp of her deep red body armor that was her battle system, they were called armors for a reason it seemed. She dusted off her leg peices, and arm guards, and chest plate before she walked over to them.   
  
"Well, you must be the Goddess clan. I heard that all of you personally know Yugi Mutoh and Seto Kaiba, is that true?" she asked, flicking back a strand of black hair that matched her undersuit that went with the suits. Anzu nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm Yugi Mutoh's best friend..." she replied. The leader bawked, and had the further nerve to laugh.   
  
"Yugi Mutoh?? THE Yugi Mutoh?? You and every other hot-shot-wannabe in this tournament dear." She turned and looked dead at Maii. "I suppose you're Maii Valentine's sister or something huh?" she cackled. Her posse, the other members of Blair Mists, sneered behind her. Maii instantly went to her famous "Supreme Bitch" mode.   
  
"I am NOT Maii Valentine's sister!! I AM MAII VALENTINE!!!" The leader rasied her eyebrow in mild shock.   
  
"Okay then...prove it." she said. Maii dug into her pockets and pulled out the ID card she received from Ms. Talladega at the gate, and shoved it into her face.   
  
"Here, here's the proof!! And for your information, that girl DOES know Yugi Mutoh personally! And Seto Kaiba too! That girl over there is Malik Ishtala's big sister! And she's Jouno Wheeler's sister!!" she pointed to Anzu, Isis, and Shizuka in turn. Anzu and Shizuka blushed silently, they really didn't want to bring that whole "We-are-related/best friends with-famous duelists" thing.   
  
The members of the other clan in the building, the Silver Bolts, came around just in time to hear Maii's bendiction to the Blair Mists. One of the girls instantly jumped Shizuka.   
  
"Are you REALLY related to Jouno-sama?? Is he as cute as he is in the pictures?? Does he have a girlfriend?? Does he like chocolates?? How tall is he really? What kind of hairspray does he use??" she babbled. Their leader came and pulled the starry-eyed duelists off Shizuka.   
  
"Sorry," she spologized. "Mikan has a thing for guys..."  
  
"Especially famous guys!! Like my Jouno-sama!!" Mikan squealed. The rest of the Silver Bolts sweatdropped.Shizuka blinked. Another girl, from the Blair Mists this time, came to Isis.   
  
"Can I ask you something??" she was right up in Isis's face, her eyes burning with seriousness.   
  
Isis gulped and nodded. "Uhh...yeah.." The girl nodded, and took in a deep breath.   
  
"Does Malik wear boxers or breifs?!?!" she cried.   
  
"WHA?!?!" Isis trilled before the whole building face vaulted. The Balir Mists dragged her charge over to her and promtly sat on her back.   
  
"Any other stupid questions?" Maii asked. One girl raised her hand timidly from the back of the building.   
  
"Uhh....do you guys know where the bathroom is? I gotta pee."   
Shizuka tapped her foot on the floor, securing her foot inside the boot. She did a last minute check over herself. All the armor was in place. Arm armor on arms, leg guards on legs. Her chest armor was well-fitted. The black undersuit was snug. If Jouno saw her in this, he's have a fit and set his Red-Eyes on the idiot who created it. Honda would look shocked, and most likely start to babble. Honda was so sweet.....  
  
She walked from behind the changing curtain, the girls turned and looked at her.   
  
"Not bad." Maii said, ringing a knuckle on the shoulder guard, causing a definate ping of metal to echo in the room. Isis handed her the last peice of her armor, the head peice. She took it in her hands and began to fiddle with it. She slipped it over her head, and brushed back her hair. A small adjustment...and everything was secure. Her deck was in a holder on her hip. She looked like some modern age Cyber-Amazon. A little buffing, and the pale green armor shone.   
  
"I actually like it." she relpied, swinging her arms and legs about. "Lighter than it looks. Plently of mobility, and it's warm." she apraised. Isis took up a box, and walked behind the curtain, now sure that everything was okay. One by one, they all changed into their armors. Isis's was a medium blue, Maii's was purple, and Anzu came out..in black. Anzu was irked by this.   
  
"I hate black..." she muttered. They all swiped their ID cards in a slit on the arm guard, as the instructions said. Their decks were secure in the holders in their hips. Head peices were secured as well. They left their clothes in closets that had been set aside from them.   
  
"Ready to go Goddess Clan?" Maii shouted out.   
  
"Hell yeah!"   
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Then let's go!!" Maii cried out. "CHARGE!!!!"   
  
Laughing, they left the welcome complex, and entered the surrounding forest. 


End file.
